


Watching You

by HugTaee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballroom, Dom kai, Intense, M/M, Oneshot, Staring, bottom soo, fancy party, its à bit intense, this has basically no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugTaee/pseuds/HugTaee
Summary: Kysungsoo attends a ballroom party to have the feeling of eyes lay upon him from the distance





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes! I hope you enjoy :3

Dim lights lay upon the room, the chatter of guests speaking, showing off their designer clothes with expensive faces, giving off a soft hum in the background. Elegant music playing faintly, echoing across the big planes of walls with crystallised windows, refracting the oranges and pink that bleed into red in the evening sky; scattering across the polished marble floors, allowing the slight clip clip of expensive heels that slide and slide across the floor as slow dancing continues. Dancing to impress.  
"Sire", a crystal flute of exciting bubbles that flutter rhythmically in the long shoot, is passed to me by obscuring my vision. Placed upon trays clear enough to give the illusion of the champagne to hover and float in the waiters hands as they glide across the room serving the wealthier.  
I give a small smile as thanks, while I continue to roam around; that's until I benign to feel the slight weight forced upon my back. A feeling of stinging pangs behind my head, allowing the room to spin a little, however not knowing whether it's either from the influence of alcohol kicking in or the sudden heaviness bestowed upon me. The feeling is too overwhelming for me to concentrate allowing me to push any unnecessary thoughts aside.  
Having the sudden urge to turn around, does however perk my interest. Win the sudden confidence I gain, I swivel on my heels to see nothing unusual. Shrugging my shoulders I carry on strolling past the many guests tapping my pinky on my glass to the best of the melody. A faceless waiter who's face harbours only the beautiful glitters of patterns that occupy upon their mask, swiftly takes my champagne, for I didn't notice I have finished.  
Having nothing to occupy my hands they drop to my sides as I continue to glide on the floor, yet again feeling the strange forceful presence on the back of my head. Intrigued by the feeling I yet again glacé around to then lock eyes with the one who glares upon me like prey, and I momentarily shut down with the sight before me. Breathe caught in my throat as a gasp from the ones gaze that pierce into me.  
Only a metre or two away, stands there, the one who's eyes have devoured me.  
Not even the few dancers that glide past us to slightly obscure our vision of each other, stop us from looking away and breaking the connection that has been created.  
Black pools, swirl with unknown emotion, strong and powerful almost as if daring me to even as little as blink. Disallowing any of the confidence and power I once had over me a few seconds ago.  
Throat tight, air lodged in, discomfort heightened in the dress shirt I've rented, I raise my hand, shaking slightly grip upon my collars, tugging and shifting to allow the air once again flow into my lungs. Fingers graze on the back of my neck and I notice the slight precipitation that begins to rise upon my skin, from the flush of heat that has risen through me.  
His eyes sharp, flicker down and up my figure, allowing the sound of my breathe hitching being the cause of the smirk that is plastered on his caramel like skin, giving me the urge to just smack it off, however only allowing me to hear the increase of heart beat as my blood rushes through my veins in a rapid speed, due to my fluster.

One step.

Then two. Slowly, yet painfully, as the distance between us decreases; never breaking the eye contact. Almost as if gravity is pulling us in together closer, a force to powerful to go against. Heart violently slamming against my rib cage, giving me the fear of him being so close will allow him to hear the reaction I have towards him.  
Once face to face the gap between us barely there, so small yet one centimetre too far as he invades my personal bubble. Due to the close proximity, I crane my neck upwards wanting to see the handsome face that paralyses my body, not wanting to break the eye contact, afraid what may come if I do so.  
Warm puffs of air envelope my face, allowing a slight shiver to reverberate down my spine; for the hairs on my neck to prickle upon my skin.  
Raven hair falls upon his eyes, slightly obscuring his view, as he looks down upon me. The intimidation in his gaze have my knees buckling and a buzz to traveling through my veins.  
Without thinking of the consequences of my actions, my petite chubby fingers, pale as soft winters snow, reach upwards and Gide the silky locks that obscure my vision of the beautiful dark chocolate eyes that pierce my soul, making me feel bare and exposed; almost like an open book for him to read and so easily control, and gently place them behind his pierced ear.  
The gentle caress my finger tips create upon the contrasting skin burn from the contact, making me pull away as swiftly as possible as a dark hue dusts upon the tips of his ears, allowing a blooming satisfaction to swell in me as I know that I also have a power of his reactions.  
The hitch not going unnoticed by any of us as strong calloused fingers wrap around my wrist before I can put them away, the grip tight. My heart plummets towards the ground, face pale, fear clear written upon my face, for my cheeks to bloom a rosy hue upon them from the contact between us creating electricity to flow between our body's. Seeing the cold stare that throws daggers at me, knowing that I took a step too far and to fall right through.  
→

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope it was good enough ! Leave any comments if you want ! 
> 
> -Hugtaee


End file.
